1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container box, an electric connection box provided with this container box and a method of molding this container box.
2. Related Art
There is known a conventional electric connection box of the type comprising a case body of a generally rectangular box-shape for receiving, for example, a plurality of fuses, and a cover attached to the case body (see, for example, JP-A-2001-44654).
In such an electric connection box, retaining claws for preventing the disengagement of the cover are formed at an open end of the case body to which the cover body is attached, and these retaining claws are formed respectively at distal ends of elastic piece portions, and the cover is held in position by the resiliency of the elastic piece portions, and therefore is prevented from shaking.
In the case where an electronic unit such as a BCM (body control module (also called an ECU)) is fitted (inserted) into the case body through the open end thereof, ribs extending in a fitting direction of the electronic unit are usually formed on an inner surface of the case body or an outer surface of the electronic unit so as to prevent the shaking of the electronic unit, since the electronic unit is liable to be adversely affected by vibrations.
However, in the case where the ribs extending in the fitting direction are formed on this kind of case body by the use of molds, it is necessary to gradually change the height of the ribs because of limitations on the molding operation effected by the molds. Namely, in the conventional mold device, the height of each rib is smaller at the inlet side (the open end side) of the case body, and is larger at the inner end side (the bottom side) of the case body so that the mold can be easily removed from the open end of the case body. When the ribs are thus gradually changing in height in one direction, it is feared that a sufficient pressing force can not be obtained in the vicinity of the end portion where the height of the ribs are small, or an unnecessary clearance may be formed, so that the shaking cannot be eliminated, thus leaving room for improvement.